


Pierre's seeds

by Clayy



Category: Stardew Valley (Video Game)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-12-07
Updated: 2017-12-07
Packaged: 2019-02-11 15:30:51
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 346
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12938247
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Clayy/pseuds/Clayy
Summary: Pierre eventually have an affair with the newcomer female farmer.(I rewrote this fic, I wasn't liking it how it was, sorry for the inconvenience. :(   )





	Pierre's seeds

The Stardew’s Valley’s Fair Grange display contest was about to start. Pierre spent weeks choosing the best produce from his family’s garden to put on display. This year he was going to have a fresh worrisome opponent: Julia, the newcomer farmer, but he still was confident a novice on the agricultural arts like her, no matter how hardworking she was, wouldn’t take his supremacy on her first year in the Valley.

After examining all displays, Lewis the Mayor announced:

“The fourth place goes to… Willy!”

“AW!” mumbled Willy to himself. “The Mayor doesn’t seem to like fishes very much, but I’m a fisherman! Fishes is all I have to offer!”

“The third place goes to… Marnie!”

“Humph, Lovey… Couldn’t you give me a few more points this year? I put a lot more effort! Nobody would assume we’re a thing if I did a bit better in the contest!” she thought to herself, bitterly.

“The second place goes to…”

Pierre and Caroline held hands, it was something they worked together for all year long.

“…Julia!”

Pierre and Caroline embraced and jumped together, celebrating.

“So, Pierre is the champion! Congratulations!” said Lewis.

“YES! Our produce is the best! THE BEST IN TOWN! Come to my shop! We have the finest goods!” yelled Pierre.

After getting her prize, Julia put all her goods on a pushcart and started going in the direction of her farm. 

“Are you going to sell those?” Pierre asked.

“No, I’ll keep those to myself.” She said, smiling. “I need to eat, you know.”

“It feels great to be on top! You did a nice effort for the contest, though.” Pierre added.

This condescending sentence triggered something inside Julia, making her smile instantly look somewhat sinister. 

“I’m really happy you won, Pierre. Winning this contest once in a year is the single pleasure you have ever on your lame life.” She whispered so softly only he could hear.

Then she left, leaving him open-mouthed. He couldn’t give her a rude reply, she was his best customer, he couldn’t afford to lose her for Jojamart.


End file.
